Batman/Superman
Batman/Superman is published by DC Comics. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman/Superman #24: 09 Sep 2015 Current Issue :Batman/Superman #25: 14 Oct 2015 Next Issue :Batman/Superman #26: 11 Nov 2015 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - Dark Knight Detective. *'Superman/Clark Kent' - Strange visitor from another planet. Fights for Truth, Justice, and the American Way. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman/Superman #25 Batman/Superman #24 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Batman/Superman, vol. 1: Cross World' - Collects #1-4, plus Justice League #23.1. "The Dark Knight and the Man of Steel are close friends in the modern day—but the two weren't always such close allies. Discover how two of the World's Finest Super Heroes met for the first time, and the mysterious adventure that takes them to a whole new world-the world of Earth 2! The heroes of the main DC Universe meet their Earth 2 counterparts for the first time!" - *'Batman/Superman, vol. 2: Game Over' - Collects #5-9 & Annual #1, plus Worlds' Finest #20-21. "The Dark Knight and the Man of Steel uncover the Toymaster’s plot to create a secret, potentially deadly element in his new video game that brings to life characters created by players. And these new beings have only one goal: To kill Batman." - *'Batman/Superman, vol. 3: Second Chance' - Collects #10-15. "The worlds of Batman and Superman clash as something terrible happens to the World’s Finest team, and a Dark Knight who is not quite himself must team up with Lois Lane to find a missing Man of Steel. Meanwhile, Selina Kyle encounters a person of amazing strength who has no idea who he is." - *'Batman/Superman, vol. 4: Siege' - Collects #16-20, Annual #2, and Futures End. "Who is Superman’s Joker? It seems it’s the unseen terror, who makes the battle personal for Superman by attacking all things related to the Man of Steel! Together, Batman and Superman start to track down suspects but the true identity of the villain will shock you!" - - (forthcoming, December 2015) Trade Paperbacks *'Batman/Superman, vol. 1: Cross World' - Collects #1-4, plus Justice League #23.1. - *'Batman/Superman, vol. 2: Game Over' - Collects #5-9 & Annual #1, plus Worlds' Finest #20-21. - *'Batman/Superman, vol. 3: Second Chance' - Collects #10-15. - - (forthcoming, December 2015) Digital *'Batman/Superman, vol. 1: Cross World' - Collects #1-4, plus Justice League #23.1. - *'Batman/Superman, vol. 2: Game Over' - Collects #5-9 & Annual #1, plus Worlds' Finest #20-21. - History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Writer: Greg Pak. Artist/Covers (#1-4): Jae Lee. Artists/Covers (#5- ): Brett Booth & Norm Rapmund. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates :Batman/Superman #26: 11 Nov 2015 :Batman/Superman #27: 09 Dec 2015 :Batman/Superman, vol. 4: Siege HC: 16 Dec 2015 :Batman/Superman, vol. 3: Second Chance TP: 16 Dec 2015 :Batman/Superman #27: 13 Jan 2016 News & Features Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero